Trapped to Their Advantage
by KazKarLove
Summary: Karin and Kazune are seniors in highschool and neither one has made a move on each other. That all changes when the lock breaks on the basement door...RATED M ONE SHOT


Trapped in Chocolate Kisses

By: KazKarLove

**Rated- M for nudity, cursing, sexual content and a bunch of other things.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kamichama Karin –weep-**

"Gahhhh!!" Karin complained, walking home form school. "Today has been sooo weird!"

Himeka giggled. "I know. Poor Kazune, first the AC breaks down at the house, then he forgets his bento and then the cafeteria was closed for repairs. Gosh, he didn't eat at all today." Himeka touched her lips thoughtfully.

"Ugh, then he gets moody and takes it out on me! It's not my fault he is stupid and forgets it." Karin whined. "He's such a jerk!"

Giggling, Himeka stopped for a minute. "Oh, Karin-chan, I have to pick up some things at the store before going home. You should head on without me. I'm sure Kazune-chan has made it back now. I also need to pick up some supplies for school and do some other small errands."

"Alright Himeka-chan!" Karin waved goodbye, increasing her pace alittle. She looked around her. The Sakura Trees were blooming and the petals were dancing in the wind.

"_Pretty, kind of makes me forget a certain someone at home…."_ Karin sighed, hugging her school bag closer to her chest. _"God, he's so cold now a days. Jeez, sometimes he even acts like when I first met him in 7__th__ grade! Now we're seniors in High School! Big baby…"_

Karin walked up the pathway to the house thinking back, _"He doesn't even kiss me anymore…it's like…that first kiss never happened!" _Karin groaned in her head.

She placed her shoes by Kazune's by the door and headed up to her room. On her way, she saw that the "Secret" Door was held open by a rather large medical book.

"Huh?" Karin leaned down and pushed the book aside, and pulled open the door and looked down the dark stair case.

"Kazune-kun?"

No reply.

"Yoo-hoo! Kazune-kun!" Karin stepped inside the door. SLAM! The door closed onto her skirt.

"Oh great!" Karin complained. "It won't…move…at …ALL!" She ripped her uniform and lost her balance.

"Ah!" She cried as flew through the air down the stairs. _"Oh man! I'm gonna die!"_ she thought, squeezing her eyes tight.

"Oof!" She hit and landed on something firm but gently, but she was too freaked out from the fall to open her eyes.

"What the hell?!" Kazune's voice sounded out from underneath her. Karin's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Oh, OH my gosh! Kazune-kun, I'm so sorry and…" She stopped her rabid cries to see Kazune's eyes wide and they weren't looking at her face.

When she fell, Kazune had been coming up the stairs to see what was going on. He walked out without his shirt on because it was so hot with the AC being broken. And splat! She came down on top of him with her legs spread out over his chest in a half straddle and his head in perfect view to see what the large rip in the front of the skirt had reveled. His nose had begun to bleed.

"GAHH!" Karin gasped and jumped off him. "You perv!" She screamed, slapping him across the face. Staggering, Kazune tried to regain his balance.

"Since…since when do you wear fire red lace panties?" He asked, half expecting another slap.

"Kazune! You jerk!" Karin screamed and stormed back up the stairs.

Kazune's head snapped up. "Karin? Did you remove the book I put there?" He asked in a strange tone of voice.

Karin stopped half way. "What? Uh, yeah…"

Kazune sank to the floor, "Oh man…I had the book there as a door stopper…the lock is broken and for some reason, it doesn't open from the inside…" He groaned.

Karin looked at him like he was joking. She stormed up the stairs and yanked with all her might on the handle.

"Don't bother. It's too hot in here already to go and get sweaty." Kazune fanned himself, panting. "Man, objects don't like me today."

Karin turned and looked at him. "So we're stuck till someone comes along…"

"Yep." Kazune stretched out, and groaned as his naked muscles flexed out. Karin felt a blush coming on.

"So…since we're stuck till Himeka comes home…I have a question for you…" Kazune patted a spot next to him on the floor. Karin sat down by him, leaning against the cool wall. She was already sweating.

"Hmm, you're all sweaty." Kazune whispered.

"Well excuse me if it's hot! Unlike you, I can't take my dress off!" She growled at him.

"Well, that relates to my question…are you wearing a matching fire red lace bra with those panties?" Kazune asked, looking straight at her, with a serious face.

"Wha?! Ah, you perv!" Karin yelled back at him.

"You are aren't you? Well, I see that it's red because of your strap…" Kazune smirked and edged closer, gently plucked the visible thin, tight strap up and then snapped it back down, sending chills through Karin's body. His hot breath was present on her skin. His bare, strong chest was fully visible and his beautiful ice blue eyes had her mesmerized.

"But I don't know about the lace…" Kazune's eyes roamed up and down her hot body. Karin was just staring at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, Kazune-kun? If you really…I mean…" Karin started.

--Growwwwwwlllll—

Kazune blushed and gripped his stomach. "Dammit, I haven't even eaten today!" He moaned. Karin giggled.

"Oh Kazune-kun, I have a chocolate kiss that you can have…" Karin stated, while digging in her pocket. "Hmm, where is it? Ah! It must have fallen out when I fell…" Karin pulled herself up to look around the stairs. Kazune gulped as she bent over.

"Uh, Karin?" Kazune whispered as he eyed her red hot panties that showed every time she bent over. He blushed as he looked down and saw a tent rising up from his pants. _"Oh crap!"_

"Yeah?"

"Uh…never mind…I think it fell a few steps back…" Kazune muttered, as he tried to calm himself down. _"Ugh! Get a grip! This is Karin for heaven sakes! I shouldn't be…oh man…"_

Karin had turned around to find the chocolate delight on the step behind her. "I see it!"

She bent down again…and Kazune got a nice view of that red hot **lace** bra, with all her cleavage hanging in the D cups.

"Here ya go, Kazune-kun!" Karin giggled, bouncing down the stairs with the silver chocolate morsel in her hand. He breasts jiggled with every step. She sat herself back down beside him.

"Uh…thanks…" Kazune coughed, as he took the chocolate from her hand. Plopping the thing in his mouth, he realized how hungry he was. The flavor was rich, smooth and creamy. But he knew a better taste.

"Hey, Karin…do you want some?" Kazune grinned, cradling the chocolate in his mouth.

"H-huh?" Karin looked dumbfounded.

"Come here."

"That sounded like an order." Karin giggled.

"It was." Kazune leaned into her face, hearing a gasp of surprise. Karin was stuck between the wall of the basement and Kazune's chest. Kazune had reached behind her and gripped her sides tightly. He grinned at Karin before lip locking with her, letting the chocolate drift over to her mouth.

"Mmm…" Karin moaned as Kazune's tongue played with the chocolate in her mouth. The hot moisture melted the chocolate kiss and left a lingering taste on their tongues. Kazune broke the kiss for air, allowing Karin to recover. But before he was ready, Karin's arms snaked under his arms and grabbed his shoulders from behind. She nudged up closer to him, trying to get at his lips from a different angle.

Kazune had his knees on the floor spread out to keep him for falling over to the basement's hallway floor. As Karin scooted closer into the upside down 'V' that his legs made, it was making him more and more aware of his limits. He felt a groan from the bottom of his throat rising up. Kazune tried to hold back his groan but Karin's breath, her touch, her smell, was all too much for him.

Karin blushed as she heard the deep moan from Kazune when she crept closer up. Giggling, Karin released him from her grip and lips.

"Wow, Kazune-kun, didn't now you had it in you!" Karin laughed at the flustered boy.

Kazune blushed as he turned away. "Yeah, well, it felt pretty good with you being so close to me…I can't believe I missed out on so much." Kazune grinned slyly. He fell back onto the ground in the hall. It had become a lot hotter since they started kissing.

"Whew!" Karin panted. "God, it's so hot!"

Lightly fanning himself, Kazune asked, "What time is Himeka coming home?" Karin sighed and replied "Late. She said she'll be back later. Isn't Q-chan around?"

"No, I gave him a vacation." Kazune sat up, playing with a string from Karin's skirt.

"And Shii-chan is probably too deep in sleep to help…" Karin moaned. She turned to Kazune to find him rubbing his arms and shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Damn, when you fell on me, I hurt my back." Kazune winced as he pinched a painful spot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kazune-kun! Here, lie down on your stomach somewhere so I can work on your back." Karin helped him up from the ground of the hallway and into the room.

"The couch. The red one. It's pretty comfy." Kazune said, guiding Karin to it. He laid down on the couch like Karin instructed and let out a sigh. He knew Karin would have to sit on him if she was to massage his back. He felt a light weight added to his lower back and grinned.

"O-okay, Kazune-kun…just relax…" Karin nervously started kneading his muscles. She watched them quiver under her touch. Kazune laid there with a few groans and moans as she worked.

"K-Karin, this feels good…" He moaned as she reached his shoulders. "H-hey, Karin."

"Y-yeah?" She answered.

"You're pretty hot…and wet…"

Blushing, Karin realized he was right. She was sweating but her panties had become wet with the excitement of being on him and hearing the pleasure from him in the moans and groans as she massaged him. "Uh, um…Kazune-kun…" She stopped, but kept her hands on him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uh huh…"

"Should I go on?" She asked.

"Yes, but not on my back." Kazune turned in her legs, pushing a few pillows off the couch. Karin was now back on top of his stomach.

"Eep! Kazune-kun! What are you doing?!" She cried, blushing.

Hands reached up to the ties in the back of the dress. Tenderly, the hands undid the ties and moved down her bare spine, sending shivers through her body. His hands slide smoothly back up to her shoulders and slipped the cloth off her body.

"Undressing you."

"Kazune-kun! We're too young for this!" Karin complained as his hands went on with slipping her dress off her arms.

"We're not 13 anymore. And besides, you said you were hot. Well, now I get to see you in a bra and panties and you get to take this dress off. Everyone wins." Kazune smirked as he watched the flustered Karin fidget. "Karin…here…" He grabbed her hand and shoved it to his manhood. Karin gasped and tried to pull away but Kazune kept her there. It was hot and hard. Kazune thrust his hips up, letting it push up against her palm. "See?"

"Oh…you're so hard…" Karin murmured with a finger in her mouth. "What ever should we do?"

"First, you can take that dress off the rest of your hot body. Then I strip down." Kazune chuckled. Karin giggled and pulled up her dress over her head and tossed it to the corner of the room.

"That's better…oh I was right! You do have a hot red lace bra!" Kazune fingered the lace with on hand.

"Now it's only fair for you to strip too…" Karin started unbuckling his belt, while leaning over him.

"Oh my, Karin! You're so bold now!" Kazune laughed sarcastically. Karin blushed and quickly moved off of him.

"Jerk!" Karin cried, trying to cover herself with her dress. Kazune snorted and got up, advancing closer to her, while she backed up into a wall. Kazune cornered her in.

"Oh, you're feisty! That's what I love about you! In fact, I love all of you." Kazune grinned, holding her hips in his hands.

Karin gasped. "Y-you…what?"

Kazune leaned in closer. "I-Love-YOU!" He whispered into her ear. Karin felt tears in her eyes. "I-I love you too!" She cried, hugging him tightly. She pushed her self up against him. Kazune let out a groan, letting Karin remember his condition. They were hugging…half naked…in a locked basement… it was really hot and …Kazune was rock hard from just her touch.

"O-oh, man…Karin please…" He eyes were closed and his arms were wrapped around her. Karin could swear she heard him whimper. Her legs parted slightly as she gripped his pants. With one hard yank, she pulled them down to his ankles. On her knees, Karin reached out for him, his hard as a rock member, to take him in her hand.

The hot manhood, pushed against Kazune's dark blue boxers, itching for attention. Kazune let out a surprised gasp as Karin began to reach up from the leg holes in his boxers to his length. She rubbed her fingers gently up and down in one hand and her other caressed his balls. She felt herself becoming wet as the seconds ticked by and Kazune's moans grew louder.

"Oh Karin, wait." Kazune panted, running his hands through her hair. "Let me sit down on the red couch for the full effect." Karin just nodded and gave a slight tug at his penis before withdrawing her hands from his pants. Kazune wobbled over to the couch again and sat down with a sigh. Karin sashayed over to him. She gently crawled into his lap and straddled him. Her wet underwear pressed up next to his manhood. Kazune grinned as Karin set her chin on his shoulder.

He reached around her and fumbled with her bra clip for a second and let the bra come undone. Now the only holding it up was the pressure between him and Karin's chests. Leaning back, Kazune got an eyeful of Karin's fully developed breasts. Her boobs jiggled up and down, enticing him to come and suck them with all his might. But before he could, Karin slid off him and started to peel her panties off.

"K-Karin?"

"Well, I'm being bold aren't I? And it's too hot for these things." Karin muttered as she tossed them next to her dress. She gasped when Kazune grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her with everything he had. When she broke for air, Kazune caressed her boobs with a hand. He blew lightly across them, making her nipples quiver and harden, begging for attention. Kazune sat her back up again, on his lap, to get a better view.

"Karin, are you a virgin?" He asked, swirling her dark hairs by her sex with a finger. Karin's face went red.

"Of course I am, idiot! Who else would I get laid by?" Karin acted like a chibi, in frustration mood. But Kazune was too busy playing with her hair to even care.

"So, I'm first…with the way you look now, I thought for sure you had gotten taken by Jin or Micchi…" Kazune scooted up on a cushion on the couch grinning. With one hand, he stroked her pink tender nipples and in the other he began to open her petals a bit.

"Oh, someone's very wet…I can feel it through my boxers…" Kazune bent forward and kissed Karin's neck. Sighing, Karin leaned in to him and nibbled on his earlobe. Kazune kissed harder for a moment on a particular spot and then one more time in another. Karin paused from her sucking to look down and saw a hickey placed on her shoulder and one near her right breast. Kazune just leaned back, grinning like a fool.

"Now you really are mine!" He laughed.

"Kazune-kun, you jerk!" Karin punched his arm lightly, making her breasts bounce. Smirking, Kazune picked Karin up off his lap and laid her down on the carpet floor. Carefully, he striped his boxers and through them near Karin's dress. Karin let out a small gasp, after seeing how big he was, when he kneeled down in front of her. Spreading Karin's legs, Kazune massaged the inner thighs and worked his way up to her vagina. Karin slipped her legs over his shoulders so the back of her knees touched his shoulders. Kazune grinned down at her, as she blushed red, embarrassed from her own boldness.

"Ready?" Kazune asked, rubbing two fingers along the opening. Shivering slightly, Karin nodded but winced slightly. Taking a hint, Kazune whispered, "Its ok. I'll be gentle."

Karin nodded again and relaxed a bit more.

Kazune slowly opened her legs a bit wider and gently slide his finger into her opening. Tightness enclosed all around his finger as he moved deeper in. Karin moaned alittle, so Kazune stopped. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'm fine. It…it feels good." Karin panted. Kazune continued on.

Karin's juices flowed over his fingers as he moved back and forth with his index finger. More moans and groans escaped Karin's mouth as he added another finger to deepen the passion.

"K-Kazune-kun…" Karin muttered. "I... love you."

"I love you too." Kazune replied, as he withdrew his fingers. Grinning, he licked her juice from his hand. "Hmm, you taste sweet." Kazune leaned down to her pussy again and licked her clean, running his tongue up and down her. Shivering, Karin moaned in pleasure.

Tenderly, he took Karin's legs down and placed them down on the floor again. Sucking up her fluids had left him breathless, so he was heaving. Karin giggled up at him.

Kazune got an eye full of her with her hair draping down her shoulders, back and over her breasts. His quiet cock became fully hard again and itched to be cared for.

Karin looked down at his length and giggled. She pulled herself to her knees and scooted towards Kazune. With on push, she had him on his ass with his back against the couch.

Again, she got down on her stomach in front of Kazune's spread legs and cock.

"Kazune-kun, you're so big!" Kazune snickered as she placed a finger on his length. A groan erupted from him, telling Karin just how bad he needed her. Carefully, she ran her hand up and down. Kazune whimpered her name. Karin hesitated but took her chance. Taking him in her mouth, Karin began to move up and down again with her tongue. More whimpers from Kazune let her know that he enjoyed it and it was giving him pleasure. Arching his back, Kazune gripped the carpet. "Oh god, Karin! You don't know how god this is!" He hissed through his clenched teeth.

Karin surfaced to break for air. After taking in a few breathes, Karin looked up at Kazune.

The boy was simply yummy! Sweating from the heat and movement, his chest heaved slightly. He had a perfect figure and had grown to fit that figure over the years. His blue beautiful orbs centered on her, checked her out too.

"Kazune, you're so handsome…" Karin murmured, fingering his knees.

"And you're really cute…" Kazune leaned over and grabbed her waist. With one tug, he had Karin in between his legs with he's cock laid against her back. "I'm glad I have you." Kissing her sweet lips, Kazune stroked her breasts with her fully erect nipples.

"Me too." Karin grinned as she ended the kiss.

"…"

_**-creakkkkkkk- **_The door swung open and in came Jin and Micchi, bounding down the steps.

"KARINNNNNN! Darling, where are you?" Jin called out, not seeing the two. Micchi stopped, spotting the lovers.

"Uh…"

"…" Jin looked down to see a fully naked Karin and Kazune.

"…uh…"Kazune started.

"oh…my…god…" Karin gapped.

"**Ka-zu-ne**! What have you done with her?!" Jin shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him, cartoonishly. Micchi just snickered.

"What? Would you get out?" Kazune growled back as Karin tried to conceal her naked body in his arms.

"How could you defy such a lovely young lady's virginity and destroy her like this?!" Jin cried. "Oh my poor goddess! So young and yet, not mine…"

"…" Karin and Kazune both gave a disgusted look at him. Micchi just whistled and worked his way over to the heap of clothes on the side of the room.

"For your information, Karin loves **me**! Why does it matter that we had sex or not?" Kazune continued on with his yelling.

"Hmph!" Jin grumbled. "Thy lass deserves more!"

"Wowie, Hanozone-san, your breasts must be huge for these!" Micchi called out from the other side of the room.

"M-MICCHI!" Karin cried out. Grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her she stormed over to him and yanked her belongings away. "Good-bye!" Karin growled, running up the stairs to the now open door.

"Of all the times you had to have come in, you had to come in now!" Kazune grabbed his clothes too and walked out to follow Karin.

"Karin, wait up!"

_**-SLAM-**_

"That Kazune! Always trying to take my goddess away!" Jin yelled, climbing the stairs to follow after. "He should go to hell for-" He pulled on the door. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Micchi sighed plopping down on the couch.

"The door…won't open…"

"Mmm, I heard Kazune-kun saying something about that earlier…" Micchi pondered aloud.

"So we're stuck?" Jin gapped.

"Uh Huh…hey Jin…come here…"

**-Author is blocking this scene from further flames-**

---

"Karin!" Kazune ran after her. "Wait up!"

Karin stopped and turned into her bedroom. Stripping down of the blanket, she turned on the water in the tube.

"Kar-…what are you doing?" Kazune blushed as he watched her graceful figure slide into the warm steaming tube.

"Taking a bath…and if you would hurry up and get in, I'd be taking a bath with you." Karin snorted, blowing bubbles.

"O-OK…"

-Door shuts and clicks-

"At least our lock works."

---

**Author Notes****- HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Man, I've been dieing to write something like this! So out of character!**

**I'll probably make an alternate ending with more lemon and fluff but I had to get this out of my system. It was on my mind for weeks!**


End file.
